Cinderlella and Snow whiet
by Chalice07
Summary: /author yang bingung summarynya apa/ mikan adalah gadis yang diperbudak ibu tirinya dan kakak tirinya, dan disuruh ibutirinya mencari bunga bangkai, dengan bantuan kakak tirinya yang kedua, dia mencari bunga bangkai tersebut, di tengah-tengah tersesat mereka menemukan rumah kurcaci, apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? siapa kurcaci-kurcaci tersebut?


_Chalice07 : bagi yang melihat cerita saya new friends in gakuen alice saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *cry* mungkin saya discontinued saja tuh cerita..._

_Mikan : author, jangan nangis._

_Hotaru : author sarap ini... benar-benar gila..._

_Chalice07 : kali ini saya membuat sebuah cerita baru... semoga bisa menikmatinya._

_Mikan : Happy reading ^.^_

_Hotaru : disclaimernya siapa?_

_Mikan : author~_

_Chalcie07 : Oke dah, saya yang jadi disclimernya._

_Disclaimer : gakuen alice itu milik tachibana higuchi, BTW, tachibana higuchi itu cewe atau cowo ya? *ditabok higuchi*._

_Warning : gaje , aneh , abal, ambruradul , minum obat kepala dulu sebelum membacanya , dan OOC_

* * *

Disebuah rumah bangsawan hiduplah seorang gadis berumur 16, berambut brunnete, bermata hazel, bernama mikan , dia hidup bersama ayahnya yang kaya raya izumi, ibu tirinya kouzumi luna(?) eh salah yukihira luna (?)(kan dia jadi ibu tirinya mikan jadi yukihira bukan kouzumi :p), saudara tirinya sumire (?)dan misaki (?, aih makin tambah aneh dan ngaco saja) ,ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil.

Ayahnya sangat menyayangin mikan membuat saudaranya membencinya (kecuali misaki). "mikan, ayah pergi dulu ya" ucap ayahnya akan pergi keluar kota mungkin "seminggu lagi ayah pulang"lanjutnya. "baik ,ayah"jawab mikan dengan manis dan lugu. "luna, tolong jagain dia ya" ucap izumi ke luna istri barunya plus ibu tiri mikan. "baik,sayang " jawabnya. Dan ayahnya pergi untuk keluar kota.

* * *

-Seminggu kemudian-

"Gawat! Saya dengar dari semua orang bahwa, ayah. Meninggal saat kesini!" teriak misaki si saudara tiri kedua. "apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak luna dan sumire bersamaan. "dia meninggal saat perjalanan kesini" terang misaki semuanya shock dan mikan hanya membatu. "a,apa itu benar ,misaki onee-san?"tanya mikan sambil memegang pot yang hendak ia lap. "benar, mikan. Papa sudah meninggal! Dia diserang dengan perampok" ucap misaki dan tentunya mikan menjatuhkan pot seharga 1.000.000ribbit ( sayang banget mending buat gua :p) semuanya diam...

* * *

-Dihari pemakaman-

"hiks...hiks... papa kenapa kau meninggal... siapa yang bakal lindungin mikan dari nek lampir itu..." tangis mikan karena dia sudah tak tahan dengan siksaan luna dan sumire (kecuali misaki karena dia sangat melindungin adik tirinya). "hmm... karena izumi sudah meninggal akhirnya saya bisa mendapatkan harta bendanya" ucap luna sambil tersenyum licik. "dan kita sepuas hati bisa memperbudak mikan tanpa halangan" sambung sumire dan mereka tertawa bersama dengan background bertulisan Hahahahahaha dan berwarna hitam pekat. "mama, kakak, kenapa kalian tertawa?"tanya mikan dengan polosnya.

"muahahahaha...ehem... mulai hari ini kau menjadi babu resmi di keluarga ini, mikan!"ucapan luna membuat mikan kaget. "tu...tunggu ke,kenapa?"tanya mikan kebingungan "dan kau harus panggil aku nyonya atau ojyou-sama atau nona atau yang mulia atau apa kek asal kan bukan mama" perintah luna. " oke , gadis genit" jawab mikan dengan kesal. "apa katamu tadi?! Kenapa kau memanggil ku demikian?!"kata luna dengan kesal saat mikan memanggilnya 'gadis genit', "kata mama boleh panggil apa saja." Jawab mikan santai "dasar idiot! Bukan begitu! Sekarang kamu panggil saya nyonya besar!" ucap luna kesal sambil menampar mikan (mikaanku~ ), "cukup mama, diakan anak mama juga, jangan dipukul!" ucap misaki kesal saat melihat mikan dipukul walau dia bukan saudara kandung mikan tapi dia sangat menyayanginnya dan menganggapnya saudara kandung .

"hooh, rupannya misaki kau melindungin dia lagi ya?" ucap sumire. "Mama, kenapa kau memukul nya? Diakan anak mama juga?!" teriak misaki penuh emosi. "heh, saya dari dulu gak menganggap dia anak kok" jawab luna dingin. "jadi...jadi aku bukan anak mama donk?"tanya mikan sambil menangis, "iya dan cepatlah kembali kerumah lalu bersihin rumah, sekarang!" perintah luna lalu mikan pergi kerumah dengan muka sedih.

* * *

-home- -3minggu kemudian-

Luna sedang menghadap ke sebuah cermin dan berkata "cermin...oh...cermin...siapa yang paling cantik dari ku ini?"tanya luna ke cerminnya seperti orang gila *di hajar*, di dalam cermin muncullah seseorang lelaki tanpa ekspresi (ekspresinya kaya koko / Koko : emang gua kan? Hahahaha / chalice07 : *sweatdropped*)

"tentu saja mikan, hahahahaha..." jawab cermin. "apa katamu,koko?!, katakan sekali lagi!" ucap luna kesal. "yang paling cantik daripada kau adalah mikan, hahahahaha..." jawab kokoromi. "grr... beraninnya si mikan, kecantikkannya melebihin ku..." ucap luna sambil beraura api (?).

"mikan! Kesini kau!" panggil luna dari dalam kamarnya, lalu datanglah mikan "ada apa, mam..umm... ojyo-sama?"tanya mikan. "elu cariin gua bunga bangkai di hutan , harus ketemu atau gak elu gak boleh pulang" perintah luna. "ta,tapi bunga bangkai buat apa?" tanya mikan "dan lagi bunga bangkai itu tidak ada di hutan, ojyo-sama" "AAH! Berisik! Yang pasti cariin tuh bunga!" bentak luna dan menendang mikan keluar rumah (reader : sejak kapan mereka di luar? / Chalice07 : tidak tahu~ / readers : *ngebacok author*)

Luna langsung menutup pintu ( lebih tepatnya membanting pintu), "hiks... bagaimana ini...*hiks*" tangis mikan dia takut jika tidak menemukan bunga bangkai dia tidak bisa pulang. "mikan, kakak akan bantu kamu kok" ucap misaki menyemangatin mikan sambil membantu mikan berdiri. "ter,terimakasih, kakak" jawab mikan sambil tersenyum. "ayo kita cari" ucap misaki sambil menarik mikan ke hutan.

* * *

-hutan-

"baiklah ayo kita cari sekarang!" ucap misaki antusias "oke misaki nee-san" jawab mikan senang. "kau cari disana kakak cari disini oke?"tanya misaki. "oke" jawab mikan lagi dan mereka mulai mencari

5 menit kemudian.

Misaki dalam kondisi mencari bertanya pada mikan tapi tanpa menoleh kebelakang "mikan, ingat jangan jauh-jauh ya, dan apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tidak ada respon "mikan?" misaki langsung menoleh kebelakang tapi masalahnya mikan tidak ada.

-di sebuah tempat yang pasti dihutan-

"tunggu kelinci-chan~" panggil mikan sambil mengejar kelinci mirip anak kecil sambil mengejar kelinci. "misaki nee-san, kakak bisa tangkap kelinci itu?"tanya mikan sambil menoleh ke belakang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "misaki nee-san?"panggil mikan dan dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, dia lupa jalan pulangnya "aku...tersesat..." ucap mikan sambil bermuka pucat.

Mikan terus berjalan agar bisa menemukan jalan keluar atau bertemu dengan kakak misaki. "misaki nee-san, kak misaki?" panggil mikan terus menerus. Dan disalah satu pohon sakura terlihat sosok laki-laki sedang duduk di atas pohon terlihat terganggu dengan teriakan mikan. "KAK MISAKI! DIMANA KAU!" panggil mikan dengan keras. "BERISIK!" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang lelaki turun dari pohon diatas mikan membuat mikan kaget.

"Bisakah kau diam ,polkadot?! Suara mu membuat ku tidak bisa tidur siang tahu!" bentak lelaki itu. 'eh? Polkadot? Apa maksudnya?' pikir mikan lelaki itu menunjuk sesuatu membuat mikan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kearah roknya . Roknya kesingkap karena ranting dan memperlihatkan celana dalamnya berwarna polkadot.

Dalam sekejap mikan langsung bermuka merah, "kyaaa! Jangan lihat dasar , hentai!" teriak mikan histeris sambil menutup roknya. "apa katamu? Yang salah juga kamu... tidak tahu kalau rok mu kesingkap, sudah bagus ku kasih tahu, polkadot" ucap lelaki bermata crimson dengan dinginnya. "diam kau! Aku punya nama mikan yukihira, nasty fox!" teriak mikan kesal. "heh,polkadot" ucap lelaki itu dan pergi dari situ. "tunggu! Apa kau tahu jalan pulang? Dan setidaknya tolong aku, aku tersesat" ucap mikan sambil menarik baju lelaki bermata crimson itu.

Lelaki bermata crimson itu hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan mikan dari pegangan di bajunya lalu pergi. "tunggu dasar ,nasty fox!" panggil mikan sambil terus mengikutin lelaki bermata crimson itu. lelaki bermata crimson itu kelihatan kesal lalu menyingkap rok mikan sambil berkata "Aku punya nama , polkadot" ucapnya dingin, dalam sekejap mikan memerah lagi "KYAAAAA! Dasar Hentai!" teriak mikan sambil menabok muka lelaki bermata crimson itu sampai berbekas di pipinya gambar tangan dan berwarna merah lalu mikan langsung lari karena kesal meninggalkan lelaki itu yang sedang bermuka kesal.

* * *

-pindah ke tempat misaki berada-

"mikan, mikan, mikan" panggil misaki terus menerus dia tidak dapat menemukan mikan "*sigh* dimana dia ya?"ucapnya sambil menghela nafas dan dia melihat ada rumah "rumah siapa ya? Kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini?" ucap misaki kebingungan dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Siapa ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tato bintang diwajahnya membuka pintu, "umm... saya mencari saudara saya tersesat disini, apa anda melihatnya umm..." ucap misaki kebingungan "oh, aku tsubasa. seorang kurcaci yang tinggal disini" jawab tsubasa saat melihat misaki kebingungan karena tidak tahu namanya 'Kurcaci?! Kenapa kurcaci badan sebesar ini? Mustinya kurcaci itu kecil?!'pikir misaki kebingungan karena badan tsubasa tingginya sama seperti dia. "siapa anda ya?"tanya tsubasa "oh, saya misaki yukihira. apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut brunnete bermata hazel ,rambut dikuncir dua kaya begini" ucap misaki sambil memberi tahu ciri-cirinya.

"hmm... saya tidak pernah melihat gadis seperti anda katakan , misaki" tiba-tiba dibelakang tsubasa muncul 1 orang eh atau kurcaci ya? Yang pasti tuh mahluk *author langsung di hajar seluruh binatang* nongol di belakang tsubasa, rambutnya pirang dan bermata biru, sambil memegang usagi.

"eh, anda tidak lihat ya..." ucap misaki sedih. "ruka, tidak baik membuat seorang gadis sedih" tiba-tiba muncul seorang eh atau kurcaci ... aaaakh pusing yang pasti tuh mahluk sama kaya kurcaci sebelumnya langsung nongol cuman bedanya dia sedang memegang tangan misaki dan mencium tangan misaki. Misaki yang melihatnya langsung meninju mahluk * author langsung dikejar sama Tono* berambut panjang itu sampai ke samudra hindia (?), semua kurcaci yang melihat nya kaget dan membatu

"jadi kalian tidak lihat ya?" misaki langsung menoleh kearah tsubasa dan membuat tsubasa ketakutan "i,iya!" jawabnya. "umm... kalau boleh, apa kita boleh kenalan? Saya pusing memanggil kalian" ucap misaki kepusingan.

"oh, boleh" jawab tsubasa. "karena saya sudah mengenalkan diri saya, jadi tidak usah kan?"tanya tsubasa "iya" balas misaki singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"sa,saya ruka" ucap lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil memegang usaginya dengan ketakutan ( ya iyalah takut, di dekatin sama mahluk gakjelas tersebut *langsung di tinju misaki*)

"saya youichi (?), salam kenal" tiba-tiba muncul kurcaci yang kecil kaya anak kecil (emang anak kecil) yang imut banget, bikin semuanya meleleh jika melihatnya (termasuk author sarap ini *ngaku*)

"saya nobara(?) ,salam kenal" ucap gadis bermata biru seperti es dengan malu-malu.

"saya hayate (?) salam kenal" ucap lelaki mukanya kaya orang blo'on *author langsung di sabet pakai angin*

"saya Persona (?, tunggu kurcacinya kok aneh semuaaa?! Makin kacau saja nih cerita)" ucap kurcaci bertopeng itu dan badannya tinggi melebihin tsubasa membuat misaki sweatdroppped.

"dan yang tadi anda tinju itu tonouichi, dia memang suka menggoda perempuan, jika ada perempuan masuk kedalam hutan dan bertemu dengannya, maka dia akan di..." sebelum tsubasa menyelesaikan kata-katanya misaki langsung tahu apa itu dan bersyukur dia sudah mengirim tono ke neraka *author langsung di hajar tono* eh salah ke samudra hindia (?)

"umm... bisakah kalian membantu ku?"tanya misaki. "boleh" jawab tsubasa dengan angelic smilenya ( kyaaaa! Tsubasa manis~ *author meleleh*) membuat misaki bermuka merah ( *nyanyi gaje* pada~ pandangan pertama awal~ aku ~berjumpa~...*langsung di bukam mulutnya dengan apel gede (?!)*)

"te,terimakasih..." jawab misaki dengan blushing berat di wajahnya.

* * *

-back to lelaki bermata crimson itu-

"pangeran, kemana saja kau dan kenapa wajah mu ada..." ucap seseorang kelihatannya kaya prajurit. "diam kau!" ucap lelaki bermata crimson dengan kesal dan bad mood "oh, baiklah ,pangeran natsume. saya akan diam" jawab prajurit itu dengan o'onnya *author langsung diberi ilusi dengan setan seram*, "ayo kembali ke istana ,onii-chan' muncul seorang gadis manis wana rambut sama seperti natsume dan bermata sama seperti natsume juga. Membuat natsume kaget "Aoi?! Kenapa kau disini?!" tanya natsume dengan kaget "tidak apa-apa kan ,kakak. Aoi juga ingin jalan-jalan" jawab aoi dengan senyum secerah matahari (?). "nah ayo kita kembali ke istana" lanjutnya "*sigh* oke" jawab natsume pasrah 'cih, saya kesini juga nyari teman saya yang tinggal disini, malah ketemunya dengan gadis gak jelas seperti tadi, hmm... kalau ketemu lagi kukerjain dia' pikir natsume dengan muka kesal.

* * *

-back to mikan-

"sialan tuh cowo! Main menyingkap rok seorang gadis seenaknya... uwaaah! Kalau begini tidak ada yang mau menikahin ku" tangis mikan dengan kerasnya.

Kresek...kresek...kresek...

Mikan langsung menoleh kearah semak-semak karena mendengar nya langsung melihat kearah suara tersebut, dia mendengar seseorang datang dengan ketakutan dia langsung teriak dan lari "KYAAAAA! Misaki onee-san toloooong!" "MIKAN!" panggil seseorang diarah suara aneh itu. "eh...suara ini... misaki onee-saaaan" panggil mikan dan langsung memeluk misaki.

Semua yang disitu bernafas lega karena gadis yang dicari misaki telah ditemukan, dan yang paling lega tentunya tsubasa tebak kenapa hayoo...

"terimakasih, para kurcaci. Sudah mau mencari adik saya" ucap misaki ke arah semua kurcaci tersebut. "onee-san, mikan belum menemukan bunga bangkainya ( ya iyalah dari tadi main terus * author langsung di hajar mikan*)

"benar juga, kalau tidak menemukannya kita tidak bisa pulang (perasaan cuman mikan deh yang gak boleh pulang?)" ucap misaki "bunga bangkai? Saya punya kok" ucap tsubasa sambil memberikannya ke misaki (sejak kapan dia bawa?!). "terimakasih ,tsubasa"ucap misaki dengan angelic smile yang membuat tsubasa blushing ( kyaaaa! Sebentar lagi ada pairing misakixtsubasa nih~)

Dan mereka pergi meninggal kan hutan (cuman misaki dan mikan).

* * *

-di tempat kurcaci-

Kelihatannya tono sudah kembali dengan keadaan hidup walau bajunya compang-camping layaknya kurcaci jalanan(?) * author langsung dihajar tono dan fans tono*

"oi, ruka. Kenapa si tsubasa? Kok melamun terus?"tanya tono sambil menunjuk ke tsubasa yang melamun saja.

"dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang tadi meninju mu" jawab ruka sambil memberi makan usaginya "oh, pantesan dia melamun saja... eh apa!? Suka dengan gadis gorila *author langsung di tendang sampai ke segitiga pemuda (?)* itu?!" teriak tono kaget membuat telinga berdarah jika mendengarnya.

"oi, tsubasa. Jika bengong terus bisa kesambet lho" ucap hayate sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka tsubasa... tidak ada reaksi nuklir(?) eh salah reaksi dari tsubasa.

"biar ku buat dia kesambet" ucap youichi sambil siap-siap mengeluarkan roh jahat tapi untungnya tsubasa langsung sadar dan teriak di kejar roh jahat tersebut.

* * *

-back to natsume- -kamar natsume-

'hmm... tapi gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, bisa dibilang cukup manis'pikir natsume dengan rona merah dimukanya (tidaaaaak! Natsumenya OOC banget *panik mode on* tapi manis juga kalau dia terlalu OOC * author dibakar sampai jadi debu*). Hmm... bisa dibilang natsume jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada mikan.

-back to mikan- -home-

Luna melihat mikan berhasil mendapatkan bunga bangkai yang ia mau sehingga siasat untuk mengusir mikan gagal. "ini ojyo-sama" ucap mikan sambil memberikan bunga bangkai ke luna 'cih, gagal siasat ku gagal untuk membiarkannya mati di hutan'pikir luna dengan kesal.

"bagus, sekarang betulin genteng! Lalu bersihin got dan bersihin loteng!" perintah luna membuat mikan kaget "tapi ojyo- sama, ini kan lantai 5 mana bisa... dan rumah ini tidak ada loteng" ucap mikan ketakutan. "oh iya ya... ya sudah bersihin got dan betulin genteng sekarang!"perintahnya dan menedang mikan agar gak bolot.

"ma, ayo kita ke megamall(?)" panggil sumire diluar rumah "oke, dan kau misaki kau tidak boleh ikut sebagai hukuman kau membantunya!" ucap luna geram. "iya, iya, aku juga gak mau ikut shopping kok" balas misaki santai (wajahnya seperti ini = (=_=)), dan luna pergi sambil menutup pintu (lebih jelasnya membanting pintu), "mikan, biar kakak saja yang betulin genteng" pinta misaki ke mikan yang siap-siap membawa tangga "eh, gak apa-apa kok, kakak." Ucap mikan kaget. "ya sudah kalau begitu kakak bersihiin got ya" ucap misaki dan meninggalkan mikan.

* * *

-esoknya- -siang hari-

Misaki melewatin kamar luna dan mendengar percakapan, karena tertarik untuk mengupingnya dia akhirnya mengupingnya dengan cara membuka pintu dengan sedikit celah agar gak kelihatan dan dia melihat luna sedang menelepon seseorang "nah, bagaimana ,pemburu? Bisakan kau membunuh mikan sekarang?... Tenang saja saya akan bayar ke anda 500.000 ribbit jika anda berhasil." Ucap luna lewat telepon membuat misaki kaget dan cepat-cepat ke tempat mikan berada. Sedangkan luna saat melihat misaki lari dia bisa menduga kalau dia menguping dia bicara, biar rencananya gak gagal dia langsung mempercepat waktu bunuhnya "kau harus membunuhnya tepat 10 menit kemudian!" perintah luna.

Terlihat mikan sedang menyapu rumah nan megah itu ( lebay mode on) melihat misaki lari kearahnya dengan panik membuat mikan bingung "kenapa, kak?"tanya mikan

"kau harus cepat lari dari sini! Kau akan dibunuhnya!" ucap misaki panik "eh?" mikan kebingungan dengan maksud kakak nya ini. Karena sudah di meter panik sampai 100% dan naik darah atas ke bodohan mikan, misaki langsung menarik tangan mikan dan lari.

Saat sampai di hutan, mereka di temukan oleh si pemburu "Gawat!"teriak misaki sedangkan mikan hanya bingung dengan tingkah kakak nya itu. "kau mau pergi kemana~? Maaf aku harus membunuh nona cantik yang anda pegang~" ucap pemburu itu dengan logat bancinya *author langsung di hajar Narumi* sambil memegang dagu misaki, karena kesal misaki langsung memukul kepala pemburu tersebut membuat pemburu itu pingsan dan mereka langsung lari.

* * *

-ditempat kurcaci-

Misaki mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan terlihat tsubasa membukanya "ada apa, misaki?"tanya tsubasa. "tolong saya titip adik saya, dia sedang diincar oleh mama kami, tolong jagain dia" ucap misaki sambil bermuka panik. Karena yang minta adalah misaki tsubasa tidak bisa menolaknya dan cuman 1 kata yang ia katakan "Oke" "terimakasih banyak" ucap misaki dan langsung mendorong mikan yang sedang kebingungan "saya akan pulang dulu untuk melihat gerak-gerik mereka, jika saya tidak ada di rumah mereka akan curiga juga," ucap misaki sambil mengelus rambut mikan "misaki nee-san, mau pergi? Jangan tinggalkan mikan" ucap mikan seperti anak kecil ditinggal ibunya pergi. "tenang saja mikan kakak akan datang setiap hari minggu atau mungkin setiap hari kok" ucap misaki. "saya tinggal kan dia , tolong jagain" ucap misaki dan pergi dari situ.

* * *

-2 jam kemudian-

Mikan kelihatannya sudah bisa berbaur dengan kurcaci yang lainnya, mikan kelihatan sedang bermain dengan youichi, tsubasa yang melihatnya berkata "hebat juga gadis bernama mikan itu, bisa berteman dengan youichi yang anti-sosial dengan akrab" "dan kenapa kau tidak menolak saat gadis bernama misaki itu memohon?" tanya persona dengan muka kesal. "apa boleh buat saya tidak bisa menolaknya dan lagi kelihatannya semuanya tidak keberatan dia ada disini kok" ucap tsubasa. Persona melihatnya dan hanya menghela nafas apalagi melihat si nobara yang pemalu bisa berteman akrab dengan mikan. Membuat persona hanya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusir mikan ( jahaaat! Masa mikan mau diusir?! *author langsung di tendang persona*)

Tiba-tiba saja pintu langsung didobrak membuat mikan kaget tentu saja tidak bagi para kurcaci, karena ini sudah biasa mereka alami karena yang menendangnya adalah... Natsume lelaki bermata crimson tersebut.

"OI! Ruka dimana kau!" panggilnya "Ka,kau..." ucap mikan sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke arah natsume "oh rupanya kau ,polkadot" ucap natsume sinis. "kau kenal dia, mikan?"tanya ruka. "Dia orang yang saya temui di hutan dan menyingkap rok sayaa!" teriak mikan "Berisik sekali kau, ichigokara"ucap natsume sambil menyingkap rok mikan lagi membuat semuanya membatu

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan mikan dari dalam rumah kurcaci tersebut.

"Huweeee, aku tidak bisa menikah lagi" tangis mikan dengan histeris. Semuanya memegang telinganya karena suara mikan yang kencang itu apalagi dia pakai toa.

"hmp, gadis jelek kaya kamu mana bisa menikah" ucap natsume sinis.

"apa katamu, nasty fox?!" teriak mikan kesal. "hei!aku punya nama sendiri , dasar gadis idiot" teriak natsume kesal.

"oh ya? Siapa nama mu, nasty fox"tantang mikan.

"Natsume hyuuga , BAKA!" ucap natsume kesal.

DEG...

Mikan langsung membeku lelaki yang ia tampar itu dan lelaki yang ia tantang itu adalah pangeran. "dasar gadis bercorak stroberry" ledek natsume.

Karena kesal melebihin meter marah akhirnya dia langsung meninju natsume dan berkata "walau kau pangeran atau apa, aku tidak takut!"tantang mikan "heh, berisik sekali gadis idiot ini"ucap natsume sambil keluar dari rumah tersebut sedangkan mikan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata "Weee". "Ruka, ayo" panggil natsume dari luar dan ruka langsung keluar dan mengikutin natsume.

Mikan langsung bengong "eh, dia dan ruka itu..." "Teman dekat" jawab para kurcaci bersamaan (kecuali persona).

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriakan mikan terdengar sampai diluar hutan.

* * *

-ditempat misaki- -seminggu kemudian-

luna kelihatan marah dan berkata pada misaki "dimana mikan ,misaki?" "aku tidak tahu" balas misaki santai "bohong, ma, pasti dia bohong" ucap sumire memprovokator. Karena kemarahan di meter 100% akhirnya dia berkata "misaki cepat katakan atau rambutmu kupotong!" "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa ,ma!" balas misaki sambil bermuka meyankinkan ke luna dan luna menjadi lunak (?), "cih, kau ku maafkan tapi jika tahu sesuatu beritahu mama atau kau kukurung di gudang sebulan!" ancam luna dan pergi bersama sumire untuk shopping.

Di dalam rumah misaki sendirian, dia menghela nafas panjang "Fiuh, untung saja muka meyankinkan ku sudah ku update (?)" "hmm... aku pergi ke hutan untuk memeriksa keadaan mikan dan sedikit membawa oleh-oleh untuknya" kata misaki berbicara sendiri sambil memegang sekeranjang jeruk mandarin.

* * *

-ditempat kurcaci- -siangnya-

Misaki hanya cengo melihat keadaan rumah kurcaci tersebut, semua kurcacinya pada gak bernyawa (kecuali persona dan youchi dan tsubasa dalam keadaan sekarat) * author di all out attacking*. Dan melihat mikan dan lelaki bermata crimson sedang berantem.

"ah, misaki kau datang untuk menemui mikan ya?" tanya tsubasa pas melihat ada misaki. "i,iya dan kenapa mereka? *nunjuk ke mikan dan natsume yang lagi berantem*" tanya misaki sambil nunjuk ke mikan dan natsume.

"ini sudah biasa kok ,misaki" jawab tsubasa dengan wajah seperti ini (=3=), membuat misaki sweatdropped. "maksud mu?"tanya misaki, "selama seminggu ini mereka kelihatan akrab ya" ucap tsubasa dengan wajah yang sama cuman mulutnya ketawa. "hmm... benar juga ya..." jawab misaki ( mereka benar-benar cocok *meleleh*).

* * *

-sorenya-

"mikan kakak pulang dulu ya"pamit misaki, "oke kak" jawab mikan, "BTW, kau akrab sekali dengan pangeran itu? sudah jadian?" bisik misaki ke telinga mikan dan mendapatkan tinjuan pelan dari mikan "Kakak... gak lucu..." ucap mikan kesal, "oke, oke . daah" ucap misaki dan pergi dari situ.

Misaki dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari ada yang mengintai mereka, si pemburu! "hmm... aku harus kasih tahu ini ke luna" ucapnya.

* * *

-malamnya- -mikan room-

'_kalian akrab sekali, sudah jadian ya?'_kata-kata misaki bergema di telinga mikan, 'apanya akrab, dia hanya seorang hentai! Mana mungkin aku suka dia!' pikir mikan sambil berteriak marah tapi itu hanya sesaat wajahnya menjadi blushing.

* * *

-di lain tempat- -misaki place-

"saya gak bohong! Saya gak tahu mikan dimana!" teriak misaki, "Jangan bohong sama mama! Kata pemburu kau menyembunyikannya di hutan kan?!" bentak luna dan menampar misaki, "ma, sudah mana mungkin misaki ngaku , dia kan sayang banget sama mikan" ucap sumire luna geram "tunggu, ma! Bisa jadi pemburu itu bohong! Untuk mendapat tip dari mama kan?"bela misaki "eh, benar juga ya" jawab luna

Hening sesaat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ma, mungkin juga tapi kita beri dia contoh sanksi saja, supaya jika ia benar-benar menyembunyikannya ia mungkin saja memberitahunya" nasehat sumire. Dan luna menurutinya ia langsung menarik rambut misaki dan mengambil gunting "a,apa yang kau lakukan,ma?!" tanya misaki panik, "memberimu sebuah ancaman pertama" jawab luna santai dan langsung menggunting rambut misaki.

* * *

-esoknya- -hutan- -siangnya-

Misaki mendapat celah untuk menjenguk mikan karena 2 mahluk itu yang matre itu *author di hajar luna dan sumire* sedang shopping.

Rambutnya menjadi pendek ( saya buat sendiri ), tapi tetap muka cantiknya tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan rambutnya.

Saat dia sampai di tempat kurcaci, mikan membuka nya dan berkata "kakak huweee~" tangis mikan sambil memeluk misaki, "ada apa?"tanya misaki. "tadi saat di danau dia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu dan hampir dibunuh sama pemburu itu , untung saja natsume ada didekat situ" terang tsubasa kemudian dia langsung teriak kaya dikejar kuntilanak, "MISAKI?! Ada apa dengan rambut anda?"tanya tsubasa. Mikan yang penasaran langsung mengakat kepalanya dan ikut-ikutan teriak "KAKAK!? RAMBUT MU..." "oh ini, kakak kemarin mengguntingnya kok" jawab misaki enteng "dan pita mu kok hilang 1?" tanya misaki, "tadi terjatuh saat pemburu itu hampir membunuh mikan ,kak" terang mikan dan misaki mengelus-elus rambut mikan

"oi, polkadot. Setidaknya kau minta terimakasih padaku" teriak natsume kesal. "oh, maaf saya kelupaan, terimakasih , nasty fox~" ucap mikan dan mereka mulai berantem lagi semua kurcaci (kecuali persona) mencari pelindung agar tidak kena imbasnya. Sedangkan misaki hanya cengo dan sweatdropped

* * *

-sorenya-

"tsubasa, sini kau" panggil misaki ke tsubasa membuat tsubasa bermuka merah tiba-tiba. (ciee~ manisnya~ *memotret tsubasa* *dan author dihajar tsubasa*) dan di belakang rumah para kurcaci misaki berbicara sesuatu kepada tsubasa "mungkin besok atau seterusnya ,saya tidak bisa datang" ucapan misaki membuat tsubasa kaget. "kenapa?"tanya tsubasa "pasti pemburu itu mengambil pita itu dan memberikannya ke mama kami..." ucapan misaki terputus dan berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tsubasa hanya diam dan cengo +bingung apa maksud misaki.

* * *

-di rumah- -malam hari-

"KYAAAA!" terdengar teriakan misaki, "Diam! Bukti sudah jelas bahwa kau menyembunyikannya! Sekarang ada dimana dia berada?!" bentak luna sambil menyeret misaki kegudang. " saya tidak tahu mama!" teriak misaki "sudah ada bukti masih menutupinnya segala, ma. Kita cemplungin mukanya ke air saja!"perintah sumire. Dan seperti dikatakan sumire, misaki mukanya dimasukin kedalam bak mandi.

"Cepat katakan sekarang!" bentak luna, "uhuk... saya tidak... tahu..."jawab misaki kehabisan nafas karena dimasukin kedalam bak mandi 5menit ( sudah mati kali kalau orang dimasukin kedalam air tanpa tabung oksigen sampai 5 menit)

"masih keras kepala lagi! Masuk kau kedalam gudang ini dan dinginkan kepala mu!" bentak luna dan menendang misaki kedalam gudang, badannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan nafas.

"m..ika...n" ucapnya pelan (misaki jangan mati~ TT^TT*author ditimpuk palu karena berisik*).

* * *

-2minggu kemudian-

Mikan melamun saja dan memikirkan keadaan kakaknya tidak datang-datang bahkan ejekan natsume tidak ia pedulikan. "misaki onee-san" ucap mikan pelan. "sudah ,mikan. Kakak mu mungkin sibuk dan gak bisa datang" hibur tsubasa walau dalam hatinya khawatir apalagi mengingat perkataan misaki 2 minggu yang lalu. "semoga..."balas mikan pelan "hmp, paling paling sudah mati kali!" ucap natsume dingin dan ketus, "Natsume! Apa maksud mu tadi?!"teriak mikan marah, "maksudku dia sudah mati kali" ucap natsume mengulang perkataannya "apa maksudmu tadi?! Kakak tidak akan mati! Aku yakin itu!" teriak mikan dan tiba-tiba pintu didobrak muncul lah si pemburu.

"rupanya kau disini toh , nona manis." Ucap pemburu itu. "si pemburu banci tempo hari!"teriak mikan membuat pemburu itu marah "namaku narumi anju! Bukan pemburu banci!"ucapnya kesal dan siap-siap menyerang mikan dengan panah tapi di hentikan dengan api. "woow, gak nyangka ada keluarga kerajaan disini toh" ucapnya kaget melihat natsume.

Dan mereka memulai pertarungan, natsume mengurung narumi dengan apinya, "heh, api ini tidak akan menang melawan panah ku yang ini" ucap narumi sambil mengambil panah logamnya dan menebus api natsume mebuatnya kaget. Panah itu mengarah kepada mikan "Mikan!" teriak natsume dan tsubasa dan kurcaci lainnya (kecuali persona) berbarengan "KYAAAa!" teriaknya.

* * *

-back to misaki-

Misaki tergeletak di dalam gudang dengan badan memar semua dan banyak luka "hmp! Walau kau anakku tapi tingkah mu itu membuat mama marah!" ucap luna kesal. Tidak ada jawaban dari misaki, dia terluka parah dan pingsan. "kalau pemburu ini gagal, maka giliran mama yang angkat tangan" ucap luna "untuk menyerah membunuhnya?"tanya misaki membuat luna kesal. "Bukan dasar idiot! Maksudku saat nya mama yang melakukannya!" bentak luna sambil menendang misaki.

* * *

-back to mikan-

Panahnya menjadi debu, dan mata semuanya tertuju kepada kurcaci bertopeng tersebut, "PERSONA!" teriak mereka bersamaan (kecuali narumi si pemburu banci * author dihajar narumi*) "cih, gagal"ucap narumi kesal dan dia lengah disaat kelengahannya natsume langsung menyerangnya dengan api dan nobara membekukan narumi (hah?! Gimana caranya? / readers : lho yang bikin kan elu, ngapain nanya?! / chalcie07 : oh iyaya :p) dan hayate menerbangkannya alias mengusirnya dengan jauh sekali ( *nyanyi ala mokona di tsubasa resvoir chronicle* swing~swing~ berputar~ kaya balon~ *author langsung ditendang mokona*)

"terimakasih ,persona" ucap mikan berterimakasih. "hmp" jawab persona dan meninggalkan mereka.

"dia membenci ku ya?"tanya mikan.

"tidak kok, mikan. Dia hanya malu, diakan pemalu" ucap tsubasa sambil mengelus rambut mikan.

"hooo..."

Ucapan tsubasa membuat persona mendeath glare ke arah tsubasa, tsubasa hanya berkeringat dingin.

"sudahlah , kau lapar gak mikan?"tanya tsubasa.

"lapar!," ucap riang mikan.

"kita makan spaghheti , biar nobara yang masak" ucap nobara dan masuk kedapur.

* * *

-di rumah –

Terlihat seorang gadis bangsawan, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna biru tua (kalau gak salah),dan langsung mendobrak pintu, membuat luna dan sumire kaget.

"dimana mikan" tanya gadis itu sambil menembak baka-gunnya.

"hmp! Kami kaga tahu,paling dia mati di hutan,... upss!" sumire dan luna langsung menutup mulut mereka.

'i see..." ucap gadis itu dan menembak baka-gunnya ke dua orang itu.

Bakan...bakan...bakan...

"di hutan ya" ucap gadis itu dan pergi dan langsung berhenti sesaat dan membalikkan badannya ke arah 2 orang itu yang tergeletak kesakitan.

"jika ada apa-apa ke mikan, hidup kalian bakal berhenti sebentar lagi" ucap gadis itu dan pergi.

Sumire dan luna hanya menelan ludah.

* * *

-hutan-

"hmm... dimana dia ya" ucap gadis itu sambil membawa barang aneh.

PIP...PIP..PIP...

"hmm... aku sudah menemukan mu, mikan" ucap gadis itu dan langsung lari.

* * *

-di tempat mikan-

Brak!

"!"

Semuanya kaget melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berambut warna biru tua.

"hotaru? Kenapa kau disini?"tanya mikan

"aku hanya mencari teman masa kecil ku yang hilang saat aku pergi mengelilingin dunia (ea~)" ucap hotaru dingin.

"maaf kan aku hotaru sampai kau harus susah payah mencariku" sesal mikan.

"..."

"gak masalah kok, aku bisa mencari mu dengan alat buatan ku (asli karangan author), dan lagi kenapa kau tinggal di gubuk bobrok begini?"tanya hotaru.

"itu.. karena mama tiriku dan sumire ingin membunuhku,untung saja misaki nee-san dan para kurcaci ini mau menolong ku" ucap mikan.

"hmm... aku mengerti kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, lagi ada banyak kerjaan, nanti jika ada waktu saya akan kesini lagi" ucap hotaru dan pergi.

"tunggu hotaru!" mikan langsung mengejar hotaru tapi sayangnya hotaru langsung menghilang (hiiii, setan *di tembak baka gun*).

"mikan tadi itu..."

"teman masa kecil ku plus dia sahabat karibku, hotaru imai" ucap mikan.

"hoo...'

* * *

-next morning-

Para kurcaci bakal pergi menambang (?), jadi meminta ijin pada mikan agar tidak membuka pintu pada orang asing dan menerima barangnya dan mikan mengangguk, para kurcaci pada akhirnya pergi.

Disaat mikan lagi bersih-bersih muncul nenek tua penjual apple di depan jendela.

"anda mau beli apple ku?"

Mikan teringat pesan para kurcaci dan tetep diem aja.

"kasihanin , nenek, nenek punya 3 cucu dan apple ini belum laku dijual, anda mau mebelinya?"

Mikan yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

"baiklah saya membelinya, berapa?"

"satu buah 3 ribbit"

"saya beli 3 aja"

"terimakasih"

Mikan langsung memakannya dengan alasan 'laper' dan bruk, mikan langsung jatuh. Nenek tua itu langsung berubah mirip luna ya, ini beneran yukihira luna.

"hahaha, rasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur selamanya asalkan dicium pangeran, hohohoho"tawa luna dan hendak keluar muncul kurcaci yang dari tadi mendengar ucapan luna.

"kau..." ucap tsubasa,ruka dan nobara geram

"hehehe, cabuuuuut" ucap luna dan langsung loncat lewat jendela dan kabur.

"bagaimana ini?"tanya tsubasa dan menaruh mikan ke tempat tidur.

"apa panggil natsume saja?"tanya nobara.

"dari pada repot-repot biar aku saja" ucap tono penuh nasfu (aiiiih, buaya daratnya udah siap-siap mesum *di hajar*)

Duak!

Tono ditendang natsume sebelum tono mencium mikan, lalu tono terlempar sejauh 10000 kilaometer (lebay mode : ON) , tono tewas di tempat *author dihajar tono dan fans tono*, semuanya sweatdropped.

"hmp, biar aku saja yang membangunkan si polkadot ini" ucap natsume.

Semuanya berpikiran sama.

'rupanya si natsume suka mikan toh (R : cepat amat sadarnya?! / A : biar cepet, males soalnya / R : sarap *swt*)'

Jarak antara mikan dan natsume, 5cm...4cm... 3,5cm... 2cm... 1,5cm... 10mm... 5mm...2mm... 0,5mm... sudah nempel kaleee...

**CHU~ (sarap moed : ON)**

Semuanya yang melihatnya hanya menganga (Awas kemasukan lalat loh #gaploked)

Mikan mmbuka matanya dan melihat natsume di dekat mukanya , spontan saja mikan langsung menendang natsume sampai terlempar sejauh 1M.

"KYAAAA, dasar hentai!"

"berisik kau, polkadot" ucap natsume sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"kau kenapa disini, pervert?"

"mengirim undangan dari kerajaan untuk semua gadis di negara ini"

" heeee, seorang pangeran mengantarkan undangan, kaga salah tuh?"sindir mikan.

"jadi nobara dan mikan mau ikut pesta?"tanya natsume.

"tentu saja, biar aku bisa makan makanan enak~"

"kalau mikan-chan ikut, nobara juga"

"ini pesta untuk pemilihan calon istri kakak lho~" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis di belakang natsume.

"aoi?" teriak mereka bersamaan (minus mikan)

"siapa?"

Gubraaak! Semuanya jatuh ala anime (kecuali natsume dan persona)

"dia adik natsume, aoi hyuuga" ucap ruka memperkenalkan aoi.

"hee, ini ya yang suka dibicarakan kakak, manis juga" ucapan aoi membuat mikan malu.

"te,terimakasih"

"hihihi"

"sudah ya, kami pergi dulu" pamit natsume dan menarik adiknya pergi.

"dadah, mikan-chan~" ucap aoi dadah-dadahan.

"daaah" ucap mikan sambil tersenyum.

-malamnya-

"gimana nih, aku gak punya gaun pesta" ucap mikan panik.

"umm... nobara juga"

**SWING!**

Muncul ibu peri berambut panjang sepinggang, dan sangat cantik, berambut ikal.

"hallo, namaku anna, apa keinginan kalian?"tanya anna.

"kami mau gaun pesta dan sepatu pesta yah yang pasti buat pergi pesta"

"baiklah, swiiiiis"

**SWIIING!**

Baju, gaya rambut dan sepatu mikan dan nobara berubah.

Nobara menggunakan gaun biru yang super cantik, rambutnya di pakai pita biru es, memakai sepatu biru dan ada pitanya, sedangkan mikan rambutnya tergerai dan gaya rambutnya kaya di komik mikan yang di hari natal, bajunya biru muda yang super duper cantik, memakai sepatu kaca (Fans club nobara : waaaah, authornya pilih kasih nih *ngehajar author* / A : bu eeeh, pok eeeh, pak eeeh, ampunin chalice07, hueee *nangis gaje sambil kabur / FC nobara : *ngejar author*)

"baiklah kereta kudanya?"

"ambilkan aku labu, tikus dan boneka" ucap anna.

"ini" ucap nobara sambil memberikan ke anna.

"uoooh, cepat amat" anna kaget setengah mati. " baiklah ku sihir semua benda ini"

**Swinggg!**

Labu menajdi kereta kuda, boneka menjadi kusir, tikus menjadi kudanya.

"nah kalian udah bisa pergi"

"terimakasih nona peri"

"iya"

* * *

-kerajaan-

"nak, beneran gak ada yaang kau sukai?"tanya raja.

"iya, masa sekian banyak ini kaga ada"tanya ratu (saya lupa nama-nama ortunya natsume) "dan gak ada yang kau ajak nari?"

"iya kaga ada" ucap natsume cuek 'hmm... dimana ya gadis itu' pikirnya.

Semua tamu di pesta tertuju pada 2orang gadis yang cantik.

'itu dia' pikir natsume melihat mikan datang.

"waaah, cantik banget mereka" ucap para tamu pesta melihat mikan dan nobara.

Luna dan sumire yang melihatnya ternganga gak percaya.

"oi, polkadot" panggil natsume.

"apa, nasty fox" ungkap kesal mikan.

"...mau menari dengan ku?" ucap natsume dan mengulurkan tangannya

"eh?"

"mau kaga?!" benatk natsume kesal.

"eh, iy,iya" mikan menerima uluran tangan natsume dan mereka menari.

Raja dan ratu yang melihat nya tersenyum, sang raja menangis bahagia, sang ratu lega karena natsume sudah menerima pujaan hati, sedangkan aoi, ya dia senang kakaknya punya mempelai (?).

"..ka.." ucap natsume.

"eh?"

"aku suka... kamu.."

Mikan membeku 'apa aku salah dengar?'pikirnya.

"apa kau mau menjadi istriku?"tanya natsume.

Mikan sebenarnya sudah menaruh hati pada natsume dan bahagia karena natsume juga suka dengannya.

"... jadi bagaimana?"tanya natsume.

"...ya.." terima mikan.

"tolong ulangin"

"ya, aku mau!' teriak mikan histeris kaya orang ketemu setan *author di bakar sampai jadi abu*

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan ala teletubis *di hajar* maksudku pelukan yang romantis, gadis-gadis yang melihatnya merasa iri termasuk sumire dan luna, nobara memberi tepuk tangan bahagia, aoi juga ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan cuman bedanya dia menggunakan mic agar tepuk tangannya kedengaran keras (sarap mode : ON), raja menangis tambah deras kaya pancuran (?), ratu senang dan bahagia.

* * *

-beberapa minggu kemudian-

Pernikahan mikan dan natsume bakalan dimulai, sebelum pernikahan dimulai mikan berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya

"syukurlah, mikan. Kau mulai sekarang berbahagia"

"terimakasih ,kak. Saya minta maaf gak tahu kondisi kakak dirumah"

"gak apa-apa, asalkan mikan baik-baik saja ,kakak gak masalahin kok"

"terimakasih ,kak. Oh ya, kakak mau tinggal sama mikan kaga?"tanya mikan.

"enggak ah, gak enak dengan anggota kerajaan"

"dari pada kakak disiksa mulu"

"enggak, enggak enak dengan anggota kerajaan, mikan"

"kami gak masalahin kok" muncul sang ratu dan raja.

"kami setuju, orang yang selalu membantu mikan, ikut menjadi anggota kami, jadi apa kau mau?"tanya sang ratu.

"baik, aku mau..." ucap misaki.

Semuanya senang dan pernikahan mikan dan natsume, dan pada akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia.

**~happy ending~ (?)**

eh salah, tunggu bentar lagi baru happy ending.

-beberapa minggu kemudian-

misaki dan tsubasa menikah.

**Teng...teng...teng... **  
suara lonceng gereja yang cukup nyaring.**  
**

"maaf ya,mikan. kakak gak bisa tinggal di istana lagi, karena kakak menikah dan tinggal di kota bareng tsubasa"

"gak apa-apa kok ,misaki nee-san"

"maaf ya"

"gak apa-apa" ucap mikan dengan angelic smile.

misaki dan tsubasa juga hidup dengan bahagia di kota, jadi mikan,dan misaki hidup bahagia dengan pasangan (baca : suami) mereka dengan bahagia sampai akhir hayat mereka.

**~real happy ending~**

* * *

_Chalice07 : gaje ya? Yah apa boleh buat saya ngelanjutin cerita yang sudah kulupakan dan berdiam di document ku selama 2 bulan yah bisa dibilang ada sarang laba-labanya (?)_

_Hotaru : peran ku Cuma dikit , kau harus membayarnya author gaje *siapkan baka gun*_

_Chalice07 : hiiiiiii *ngibrit*_

_Hotaru : *ngejar author*_

_Mikan : nah, minna-san, tolong review ya~_

_Natsume : author sarap itu rela menerima apa aja, flame, kritik, sindiran, pujian, dll._


End file.
